in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Emerald Emergency (Issue Four of the Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem)
Note from PeaVZ108: Here's the fourth episode of QotLRG. I hope you like the frequency of the episode releases. Featuring Green Shadow, Starcade, Kyoji and a special appearance of Cagney Carnation from Cuphead! Previous Episode: Topaz Trouble Main plot Friends in fighting Starcade and Kyoji are shocked to witness the return of Shogo the Warlord, due to unforeseen forces of evil enchanting the Orb of Power. To combat this evil, both guy and girl must travel to the Seven Worlds of Wonder to recover the missing gems of the Legendary Rainbow Gem to destroy the new Orb of Power. Current episode plot Episode Four: Emerald Emergency Shogo the Warlord begins to get impatient, as he is now attacking the other continents of Earth as well! Meanwhile, the fourth World of Wonder takes the gang to a world of flora and fauna, where just about everything seems naturally natural. The gang must recruit Emma Emerald, the queen of the forest, to help them. However, Cagney Carnation, Emma Emerald's best friend, is turning the forest into his own kingdom! The gang decides to stop him, not to the approval of Emma Emerald. They must convince her to get rid of Cagney Carnation to save the entire forest as every minute matters. Cast * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * Shogo the Warlord * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Cagney Carnation Story The gang enters the fourth World of Wonder, which takes them to a place of flora and fauna. Despite not having a single man-made object in the vicinity, the place has nonetheless a rather beautiful scenery. Starcade: Woah! That's a beautiful sight! Toby Topaz: Someone must have gone through a lot of trouble to keep this up. Gary Garnet: I'll agree with the both of you, this is indeed breathtaking. Red Ruby: Well, not so much for me! Starcade: Why not? Meanwhile, Red Ruby was assaulted by squirrels that have mistaken him for a giant strawberry. The squirrels only ran away as soon as Red Ruby takes out a lit stick of TNT. Kyoji: *sees what is happening* Red, quickly throw the dynamite into the river! Red Ruby throws the TNT into the nearby river Kyoji pointed out. The TNT gets defused just in time by the water. Kyoji: Why did you do that? You could have destroyed part of the forest! It may be large, but still. Red Ruby: That was the only method I could think of to scare off those darn squirrels! They're biting me! Kyoji: You could have asked for our help though. A smoke bomb would have scared them away easily. Red Ruby: You're right, sorry. Kyoji: No more dynamite, alright? Red Ruby: *sighs* Alright. Gary Garnet: Um...guys? Kyoji: Yeah? Gary Garnet: You might wanna come look at this. The gang move towards Gary Garnet, who has spotted a glowing flower swaying about in an odd fashion. Red Ruby: AAAAAAA!!! It's a monster! *takes out a stick of TNT* Kyoji: Hey, we just talked about this! No more dynamite, remember? Red Ruby: But....the flower... Kyoji: We'll just have to execute non-dynamite-related methods. Starcade: To be fair, Red's got a point. The flower is kinda freaky. I have never seen a flower move like that before. Gary Garnet: Even I agree with Red for the first time ever. Kyoji: Let's find out. *draws and points his sword at the mysterious flower* Stay behind me, guys. As the gang inch closer to the flower, the flower turns around and reveals a rather adorable face with small eyes. Kyoji: Huh. Starcade: I'm thinking this is a way to let our guard down. To think the flower is harmless. Toby Topaz: Aww...how adorable. Just like the flowers I've seen in Mewni. Toby Topaz decides to take a closer look at the flower. However just then, the flower changes its face into a more demonic one, giving Toby Topaz a jumpscare. Toby Topaz: I take it back! It's ugly! Starcade: I knew this would happen eventually. The flower proceeds to attack Toby Topaz. Toby Topaz: Argh! Help! Gary Garnet: He needs our help! Kyoji: Then let's help him! The gang attempt to grab Toby Topaz away from the flower. However, the flower is no pushover either as it pulls with equal strength. Starcade: For a flower, this one's got strength! Suddenly, the flower grows more thorns, which it uses to whip the gang members into giving Toby Topaz to him. Starcade: Ouch! Red Ruby: Ouch! Gary Garnet: Ouch! Toby Topaz: Ouch! Kyoji: I think we can all stop now. Starcade: We should find a way to get this flower's thorns out! Kyoji: You guys hold him. I'll go do the cutting. Kyoji leaps out, draws his sword and slices through the thorns of the flower, releasing Toby Topaz and the gang altogether. Just then, the flower gets mad and roars at Kyoji, who has spotted a glowing crystal on its forehead. Kyoji: Interesting crystal. You know what, I'm thinking this flower is not born to be this evil. Something must be controlling it. Gary Garnet: I think that might be a good theory. Let's see what happens if we break that crystal on its forehead. Kyoji: Sounds like a plan, Gary. Kyoji proceeds to break the crystal with his sword. The flower stops attacking, and as its face disappears, it passes out and hangs its head low. Starcade: It worked! It turned back into a normal flower! Red Ruby: Is this a good time for dynamite now? Everyone else: NO! Red Ruby: Hmph, at least there's someone here who appreciates explosions! Kyoji lightly pokes the flower with his sword. Kyoji: Yup, Starcade. It's a normal flower all right. ???: What is going on in here? Red Ruby: Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF! From the bushes, a gemstone appears. It is Emma Emerald, the queen of the forest. Toby Topaz: There she is. Emma Emerald. Emma Emerald: Ah-ha! I see you have harmed my flower. Starcade: What are you talking about? YOUR flower? Emma Emerald: All the flowers in this very forest you are standing on are mine. The forest is mine. I'm protecting it just like a mother protects her baby. Gary Garnet: Well, it's certainly nice to reunite, Emma. Emma Emerald: Can it, Gary! Everyone gasps as soon as Emma Emerald snapped at Gary Garnet. Kyoji: Yikes. I guess she's not to be messed with when it comes to nature. Red Ruby: I remember her now! She's an emerald who is totally paranoid about keeping the forest green as it should be! What a klutz. Emma Emerald: I heard that, Red, and I definitely do not appreciate it! Gary Garnet: Nice one, Red. Emma Emerald: Come with me to my castle. We'll sort out this mess there. Kyoji: Umm...actually, we need you to come with us. We sort of have a problem back at... Emma Emerald: TREES! Two anthropomorphic trees, Emma Emerald's personal bodyguards, step forward and scoop up the gang members. Emma Emerald: Let's go back to my castle! Gary Garnet: Wait! Can't we talk about this? Emma Emerald: *seemingly sweet tone* We can do that. *more sternly* AT MY CASTLE. Gary Garnet: Gulp...*to Kyoji* You're right, Kyoji. She is not to be messed with. Emma Emerald's bodyguards "escort" the gang to her castle, a gigantic hollow tree. As everyone enters, the gang look around the castle's surroundings. Starcade: Looks like there's a whole lot of stuff made out of wood. Even the toilet and the bathtub. Red Ruby: See? This is why I said she is paranoid! Emma Emerald: You may be my friend, but I'm in charge here. Now silence, or else! Red Ruby blows a raspberry at Emma Emerald, who luckily, fails to notice. Kyoji: Red, we got to work on that attitude of yours. Red Ruby: I'm sorry, I have a bad attitude, and I have no real friends. Maybe except the gemstones, but yeah, I just hate them sometimes. Emma Emerald opens the doors to her throne room. Her bodyguards then release the gang members gently. Starcade: Thanks, I guess? Kyoji: Is everyone alright? Starcade: I am. Red Ruby: Me too. Gary Garnet: So am I. Kyoji: How about you, Toby? The gang turn to Toby Topaz, who is for some reason, dancing about. Kyoji: Anyone knows what's up with him? Gary Garnet: Oh, I have forgot to mention this. Toby has a crush on Emma, he doesn't want us to know it, but all of us gemstones know. It's best not to mention it in front of his face. Kyoji: I guess he prefers Emma to the Baroness, huh? Emma Emerald: Now that we are all gathered here, how about you all start explaining what you are doing in my world? Starcade: I...I'll go talk to her. *to Emma Emerald* We're actually here to look for you. Emma Emerald: How do you know me? I have not set foot on Earth for years. Starcade: You're part of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. It's on an account to save Earth, we need to reunite all the seven gemstones back together, and you're just the fourth. Emma Emerald: And you expect me to help you after what you have done? Starcade: No, it's a misunderstanding! We're helping the flower, not killing it. Emma Emerald: I saw your friend pointing his sword at that very flower! Explain that part to me, please? Starcade: He was just trying to see if the flower is alive. You see, we believe that the flower is actually possessed by some evil spirit. Emma Emerald: *scoffs* That's ridiculous. Plants don't talk, except for trees of course. Starcade: Aren't trees technically plants too? Just pointing out a scientific fact right there. Emma Emerald: You do have a point. Hmm...actually, I have a flower that talks. He's my best friend, and he calls himself Cagney Carnation. Starcade: Who's Cagne...*gets flashbacks of Cuphead battles* Oh right. So, what's the deal about Cagney anyway that he's your best friend? Emma Emerald: Cagney has been helping me blossom the forest to the beauty it has till today, with all different kinds of flowers, fruits and trees. Therefore, as an effort to thank him, I decided to make it a point to keep the forest that way. He's also the only flower known to talk. Meanwhile, the others are eavesdropping on the conversation. Kyoji: Cagney Carnation? Gary Garnet: So this entire forest is made beautiful by a flower? With different species from one species? Logically, only one species may reproduce another of the same species. I mean, you can't make an orange from an apple tree, right? Red Ruby: I bet that flower is up to no good! Kyoji: I agree with the both of you. We should keep a closer lookout of the forest later. I hope Starcade can talk Emma through this one. Back to the conversation... Starcade: I guess it's pretty understandable why you had to protect the forest so badly. Emma Emerald: And that's why I had to stop you as soon as possible. I don't wish to hurt Cagney's feelings. Starcade: Anyway, on behalf of the gang, I apologise for the whole mess. Can you forgive us? Emma Emerald: Maybe...there is something you can do. I'm going to take a nap, watching over the forest for a long time as its queen is indeed exhausting. Watch over it for me while I'm snoozing off, will you? Starcade: You got a deal. Emma Emerald: That's the spirit! I'll be waking up in a few hours, make sure that the forest is as beautiful as it is before and I'll join you all in your adventures. *goes into her bedroom* Starcade walks back to the gang. Kyoji: Did you manage to apologise to her? Starcade: Yes, but we will need to watch over the forest to make up for the mess until she wakes up from her nap. Red Ruby: This is ridiculous! Watch over an entire freakin' forest? Starcade: She has done it for years. It's not easy being queen, you know? Besides, you're not the only one to do that. We all are doing it. Kyoji: If this is the only way to convince Emma to join us, then we have to do it. Red Ruby: But how are we going to watch over the entire forest? Kyoji: I have a plan, it involves everyone. Everyone, I need your contact numbers. Everyone writes down their contact numbers. Kyoji: Here's the plan. Gary, you stay here and watch the view of the forest from the huge window here. Let us know if you spot anything. Gary Garnet: Roger that. Kyoji: Toby, you...Toby? Toby Topaz: *singing* And we're gonna sit under the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N... Kyoji: Toby Topaz! Toby Topaz: *clears throat* Ahem, sorry. Kyoji: Are you done? Toby Topaz: Yes, yes I am. What do you need me for? Kyoji: I need you to tend to Emma Emerald and keep her company, so that she doesn't see the forest should it be very disastrous. Toby Topaz: I like that idea! Starcade: So how about the rest of us? Kyoji: We're going straight into the forest. We need to clear up the mess we made back at where we battled that flower earlier. Starcade: Sounds like a plan. The gang execute Kyoji's plan, as Gary Garnet stays and watches the view from Emma Emerald's throne room window, Toby Topaz keeping Emma Emerald company in her bedroom and the others going to the forest. Kyoji: *calling Gary* Hey, Gary. Do you see anything? Gary Garnet: *looking at the view, only to see nothing strange* Nope, not a thing. Kyoji: Keep an eye out on anything, let us know if you see something. *to Starcade* So, Starcade, what's the deal about Cagney anyway? We overheard your conversation earlier. Starcade: Cagney Carnation is Emma Emerald's best friend, who supposedly has, according to Emma, blossomed the forest with his seeds. But I do feel that something is not right. Kyoji: Me too. I was thinking the same thing based on Gary's theory. Starcade: What's that? Kyoji: Gary said that only a flower can reproduce offspring of a similar species. Starcade: Come to think of it, I agree. There's no way Cagney could have done it. Starcade, Kyoji and Red Ruby come across more demonic flowers with crystals on their foreheads. Red Ruby: Flowers again? Kyoji: *draws sword* This should be a piece of cake. And, sorry again to Emma, but... A demonic flower grabs Kyoji's sword away from him. Kyoji: My sword! Ah, no matter, we can still break those crystals with our fists. The demonic flowers grab Starcade, Kyoji and Red Ruby with their thorns. Starcade: I guess it'll take more than our fists to break those crystals. Red Ruby: We're gonna die! This is probably the best time for dynamite now! Kyoji: No! It'll kill us all anyway! Let's just hope for the best of circumstances. The demonic flowers take the captives to their master, Cagney Carnation. Cagney Carnation: Excellent work, my flowers. That shall do nicely. Kyoji: What is happening right now? Starcade: I don't know either. Cagney Carnation: Greetings, friends. I am Cagney Carnation, He Who Blossoms The Forest. Kyoji: Sorry, if this is a dumb question, but...did you really do all this? Cagney Carnation: That is true, my masked friend. I did this for Queen Emma Emerald, you must have heard of her. My flowery friends know about your conversation with her. Starcade: But...what happened to the flowers? Why do they have demonic faces? Cagney Carnation: Don't be too frightened, sweetie. I just wanted to give them the essence of life, give the little flowers their freedom, that's all. Kyoji: With crystals such as these? *takes out the broken crystal he collected earlier* Cagney Carnation: Wait a minute. How did you get that? Red Ruby: No big deal, honestly. A flower attacked us from nowhere. We turned it back to normal by breaking this thing. Kyoji: Which...is what we believe that you used to mind-control all the flowers around here. Starcade: And we believe that you didn't blossom the forest, but merely mind-controlled the flowers so that you can own the entire forest for yourself. Kyoji: Are we right? Cagney Carnation: I can't believe it. You actually found out my entire secret plan? Now, I'm going to make sure it STAYS a secret! Red Ruby: Uh oh. Did I mess up again? Kyoji: No, and for once, you did the right thing. Cagney Carnation: C'mon, guys. I can't possibly hurt Emma's feelings, can I? I can't allow you pests to expose this secret to the queen! Cagney Carnation fires a crystal at Red Ruby from its mouth. Red Ruby: Ouch! Hey, how dare you--- The crystal flashes purple wildly, and in no time, Red Ruby gets a more demonic face and arms himself with dynamite. Kyoji: Hey, Red! You just did something right a minute ago, don't give up now! Red Ruby: *robotic tone* Too late, smarty pants! From now on, I determine the dynamite factor! Kyoji: *spots the crystal on Red Ruby's forehead* Oh no, he's been mind-controlled! Cagney Carnation: You're next, girlie! Kyoji: No! Not Starcade! As Cagney Carnation inches his face closer to Starcade, a sudden gust of ice freezes Cagney Carnation in the mouth, shutting him up. The demonic flowers charge at Starcade and Kyoji, but a tornado rushes in to blow them away. Starcade: What just happened? Kyoji: It can't be... The tornado dissipates, revealing Green Shadow from beneath. Kyoji: Green Shadow? What are you doing here? Green Shadow: It's an emergency, and I needed to come personally to tell you something. Kyoji: So, how's Earth looking? Green Shadow: It's pretty bad back there. Shogo the Warlord has disabled all electronic systems in Earth, and is now attacking all other continents of Earth. I would have came through a portal with my smartphone, but thanks to the disability, I asked Star Butterfly to cut me a portal to you guys. Starcade: So that explains how you got here. Green Shadow: I was going to warn you about Cagney Carnation, but it seems like you two found out about it beforehand. But there's something else you should know. Kyoji: What is that? Green Shadow: I'll explain more once we find a safe spot. The demonic flowers, together with Red Ruby, chase down the gang, as they find a safe hiding spot. Green Shadow: There's Emma Emerald's castle! We need to get in there! Green Shadow closes the castle doors, just in time before the demonic flowers stop right outside the castle, while failing to find the gang anywhere. Kyoji: That was a close call. By the way, I would just like to thank you for saving us earlier. We could have become mindless zombies back there. Green Shadow: No problem, though you both will not really become zombies. Kyoji: Close enough. So, Green Shadow, what is it you would like to tell us? Green Shadow: Question: You know how Emma Emerald keeps saying that Cagney blossomed the forest? Starcade: Yeah? Green Shadow: The forest was blossomed by none other than the queen of the forest, Emma herself. Cagney used his powers to remove her memory of her actions, so as to make her think HE was the one who did it. I've been here once on a plant mission, so I know. Kyoji: I can't believe the flower could do such a thing! Starcade: So you're saying that Emma has been fooled the whole time? Green Shadow: I guess you can say that. Kyoji: We need to tell Emma Emerald at once! Problem is: Will she be convinced? Starcade: I think she will be eventually. Green Shadow: Let's go find Emma. The gang run to Emma Emerald's bedroom, and rush inside. Toby Topaz: Ah, you're back! What's up? Kyoji: Quickly, where's Emma? Toby Topaz: She's still in bed. I've been doing a good job accompanying her, have I? Kyoji: Yeah, I guess you did. Excuse me, Emma? Emma Emerald: Quiet, I'm in the middle of my nap! Kyoji: Now's not the time, I'm afraid. We have discovered something rather shocking. Emma Emerald: What's that? Kyoji: It's about how you thought Cagney was the one who made the forest beautiful and all that. Emma Emerald: Really? Kyoji: It's all a lie. You were the one who blossomed the forest, not Cagney. That best friend of yours has been using it to his advantage to turn the forest into his own kingdom. Emma Emerald: That's ridiculous. Cagney would never do such a thing! Kyoji: *takes out the broken crystal* Here, take a look. Emma Emerald: What is this? Kyoji: It's a crystal that we collected from battling that flower earlier. It has been controlling that poor plant's mind! Emma Emerald: Sorry, I'm still not convinced. Just then, Gary Garnet calls Kyoji. Kyoji: Hang on, I need to take this call. *picks up the phone* Hello? Gary Garnet: Kyoji, you might wanna come look at this. A huge flower and an army of flowers are down there. Kyoji: Will do. *to Emma Emerald* Not convinced? I have the proof! This way. The gang escort Emma Emerald to the window back in her throne room, where Gary Garnet is standing. Gary Garnet: So I'm thinking, is that huge flower Cagney Carnation? Gary Garnet points to Cagney Carnation and his forces searching for the gang. Green Shadow: Yes. Gary Garnet: Wait, who's that plant under the cloak? Toby Topaz: Yeah, I kinda want to know too. Kyoji: Gary, Toby, this is Green Shadow, our friend back in Earth. Green Shadow, Gary and Toby. Green Shadow: Nice to meet you, Gary and Toby. Gary Garnet: Same here, Green Shadow. Toby Topaz: A pleasure indeed. Kyoji: Anyway, Emma, are you convinced now? Emma Emerald could only stare wide-eyed, before rubbing her eyes to get a closer look. And sure enough, what she saw was no different from before: Cagney Carnation and his forces. Emma Emerald: I...I...I can't believe my eyes. Was Cagney lying to me the whole time? Starcade: Pretty much. Emma Emerald: After all these years I trusted him? How unbelievable! When I get my hands on him, I'll give that creep the creeps for messing my forest! Kyoji: That's the spirit! Gary Garnet: Wait, where's Red Ruby? Wasn't he with you guys earlier? Starcade: Sadly, he didn't make it. He was mind-controlled by Cagney. Toby Topaz: We have to help him. Gary Garnet: No way. For years, he's been tormenting me and my inventions! Count me out. Starcade: Sure, he may be a jerk sometimes, but he doesn't deserve being left behind! Kyoji: Starcade has a point here. Besides, he's part of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. Without him, there will be no Legendary Rainbow Gem. Gary Garnet: Fine, you've made your point. But I'm not liking this. Kyoji: So, Emma, are you ready? Emma Emerald: Yes, I'm ready to tear that flower apart leaf by leaf. Starcade: Oooh...savage! I like that. Kyoji: Let's go stop Cagney Carnation and rescue Red Ruby! The gang run out of Emma Emerald's castle to find Cagney Carnation. Meanwhile... Cagney Carnation: Are you feeling fine, uh, Red, was it? Red Ruby: Yes...master... Cagney Carnation: Less with the monotone, eh? Red Ruby: Yes, master. I will talk with less monotone. Cagney Carnation: Excellent. You know what to do, right? Red Ruby: Yes, master. I shall execute your plan well. Cagney Carnation: Excellent! Excellent! Excellent! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Red Ruby: Thank you, master. The gang soon find Cagney Carnation and get into their fighting stances. Kyoji: Stop right there, you fiendish flower! Green Shadow: It's over, Cagney. Hand over Red Ruby at once. Cagney Carnation: Well, look who it is! Green Shadow, my mortal enemy by and of nature! And her little bag of mixed nuts to the rescue! Starcade: Who're you calling a mixed bag of nuts? We'll show you! Just then, Emma Emerald catches up with the gang. Emma Emerald: CAGNEY! Cagney Carnation: Time to shine! *clears throat* Help me, those weenie meanies are going to kill me! Emma Emerald: Well, I'm going to do so as well! Cagney Carnation: Huh? Emma Emerald: Brainwashing my mind? Removing my memory? Stealing my forest? You've been a bad, bad flower! Therefore, as queen of the forest, I hereby declare your execution! Cagney Carnation: *gnarls at the gang* Looks like you caught me green-handed, Emma. But I'm not done just yet! Cagney Carnation grabs Emma Emerald with his leaf hands. Emma Emerald: Argh! Help! Cagney Carnation: Oh, I will help you. But on one condition. You must join me and we'll rule the forest together! I'll be king, and you'll be queen! Isn't that perfect? Emma Emerald: NEVER! I rather die than live with you! Cagney Carnation: Aww...that's sad. I can kill you easily with my thorns, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! Emma Emerald: Oh really? I know a few tricks up my sleeve! Emma Emerald clears her throat, before performing a telepathic squirrel call. In no time, a stampede of squirrels appear and gnaw at Cagney Carnation. Cagney Carnation: Hey, stop that! It tickles! Starcade: So I guess even the queen of the forest can fend for herself. Even though Cagney Carnation is laughing hard and begging the squirrels to stop, the squirrels did not stop and continue gnawing at him. Eventually, Cagney Carnationreleases Emma Emerald and Kyoji saves her from falling. Emma Emerald: Thanks, Kyoji. Kyoji: No problem. Despite the squirrels gnawing at Cagney Carnation, they failed to realise that it is not harming Cagney Carnation in any way, only giving him a tickling sensation. Cagney Carnation transforms into his evolution form, looking more demonic than ever, grows thorns so big and spiky that it drives the squirrels away. Cagney Carnation: Take that, you silly squirrels! *realises that he dropped Emma Emerald* Hey, where'd she go? Emma Emerald: I'm right here! Cagney Carnation: My mighty minions, sic' those fools at once! I'll go after Emma Emerald. While Cagney Carnation chases after Emma Emerald, the mind-controlled demonic flowers, as well as Red Ruby, march forward to attack the gang. Kyoji: So, ready to break some crystals? Starcade: Ready! Gary Garnet: Ready! Green Shadow: Then go! As the "Floral Fury" soundtrack plays, a montage of the gang breaking the crystals on the foreheads of the demonic flowers plays as well. Eventually, the gang manages to free all the flowers from their mind control. '' Starcade: We did it! We got all of them! Kyoji: And...*takes his sword back from the demonic flower that stole it* So good to have you back! Green Shadow: We did get all of the flowers, but...we forgot the ruby. ''Just as the gang could catch their breaths, a stick of TNT explodes in front of them. Red Ruby emerges holding sticks of TNT. Kyoji: Red Ruby, fight it! Red Ruby: I am done fighting "it", now I am fighting you. Kyoji: Don't do it! Red Ruby: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Red Ruby throws a barrage of TNT sticks at the gang. He manages to get the upper hand and laughs maniacally, but not long before Kyoji appears from behind and pins him down. Red Ruby: Hey, let me go! Kyoji: Just lie still. *breaks the crystal* Red Ruby turns back to his old self as soon as Kyoji breaks the crystal. Red Ruby: What happened? Where am I? Starcade: He's okay! *attempts to hug him but gets stopped* Red Ruby: Hands off me! Green Shadow: Now that we have everyone, let's go after Cagney Carnation! The gang run towards the direction Emma Emerald and Cagney Carnation took before. They spot Cagney Carnation taking a left turn. Green Shadow: To the left, guys! Green Shadow and the others follow Cagney Carnation. However, they instead find Emma Emerald strapped and gagged by his thorns in a way that she cannot perform any more telepathic squirrel calls. Kyoji: Emma! Thank goodness we found you! *draws sword* Here, I'll cut those thorns and you'll be free. For some reason, Emma Emerald shakes her head in disapproval. Kyoji: What? What's wrong? Emma Emerald uses her strength to spit out the thorn used to gag her mouth. Emma Emerald: Behind you, Kyoji! Kyoji turns around and notices Cagney Carnation in front of him. '' Cagney Carnation: So you walked into my trap. That was real clever. I'm using "clever" there sarcastically. ''Cagney Carnation grabs Kyoji with his leaf hands. Starcade: Kyoji, NO!!! Cagney Carnation: Alas, looking a little helpless there, eh? Kyoji: We'll see about that! *throws his sword at his stem* Kyoji's sword impact only makes a small cut on Cagney Carnation's stem. Green Shadow: It's not strong enough! What could be possibly strong enough to cut through the stem? Kyoji: Usually explosions do the trick, but my smoke bombs are harmless, so I'm pretty much doomed. There's only one option left. I can't actually believe I'm saying this, but, RED! Red Ruby: What is it? Kyoji: Remember when we agreed not to blow up dynamite? Red Ruby: Yeah? Kyoji: I take it back! Go ahead and use the dynamite to your heart's content on Cagney's stem! Red Ruby: You...you mean it? Kyoji: Yes, just this once though. Red Ruby throws TNT sticks at Cagney Carnation. While this is happening, Green Shadow and Starcade free Emma Emerald from Cagney Carnation's thorns. Emma Emerald: Thanks, once again. I appreciate it. Starcade: You're welcome. So, here's the plan, Emma. Red is trying to throw dynamite at Cagney, but Cagney is attacking him at the same time. Do you think you can do your thing again? Emma Emerald: Do what? Green Shadow and Starcade: The squirrel call! Emma Emerald: You got it! *performs her telepathic squirrel call again* A stampede of squirrels run towards Cagney Carnation and gnaw at him again. As Cagney Carnation swats off the squirrels, Red Ruby blows up his stem with more sticks of TNT. Eventually, Cagney Carnation's stem is destroyed and Cagney Carnation is defeated. Green Shadow: We did it, and it's all thanks to everyone's efforts! Red Ruby: Need I remind you that I did the killing? Green Shadow: Everyone contributed, not just you. So just accept the sharing of credit. Kyoji: Time to get serious again. So, Emma, we apologise for the destruction of the forest that you have spent a long time blossoming. Emma Emerald: That's okay. I'll get to re-establishing the forest once I help you all save Earth. Starcade: You mean...you're coming with us? Emma Emerald: Absolutely, I can't bear to witness the destruction of the many forests in your home planet. Kyoji: In that case, welcome aboard to the team. Emma Emerald: The pleasure is all mine. So, who's the next gemstone you need to find? Kyoji: A sapphire named Sean Sapphire. Emma Emerald: That guy? Last I heard of him, he lives in a city at the bottom of the ocean. I wonder where he lives now after his city's destruction. Just then, Green Shadow notices that her smartphone has started functioning again. Green Shadow: Nice, now I can get back to Earth. I guess Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss have managed to fix the electronic systems back there. Starcade: That's great. Also, thanks for stopping by to help! Green Shadow: No problem, but I have to get back to Earth. I'll update you on the situation if anything happens. Kyoji: Will do. Green Shadow activates the portal function on her smartphone, opens up a portal back to Earth and jumps into it. Kyoji: So, Emma, where's the portal to Sean Sapphire's world? Emma Emerald: It's in my castle. I'll lead you the way. Emma Emerald takes the gang back to her throne room. She takes down a few pieces of vines as curtains, revealing a portal frame. She proceeds to activate it, and the portal lights up blue in colour. Emma Emerald: To Sean's world. Let's go in there. Kyoji: Ready? One. Starcade: Two. Toby Topaz: Three. Gary Garnet: Four. Emma Emerald: Five. Red Ruby: STOP COUNTING AND LET'S GO! The gang enter the portal to the next World of Wonder. (To be continued on the next episode: Sapphire Shortcoming) Trivia * Cagney Carnation is the only boss from Cuphead who is seen to be truly dead. ** This does not include Dr Kahl, as he is only seen flying from his robot in his defeat. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108